Sam Fisher's Super Secret Mission
by LETHAL7
Summary: Sam has been sent on another mission to save the world! Will he achieve his objectives in time?


Super Secret Mission

Objectives:

- Infiltrate elementary school through the ventilation shaft

- Do not kill any students or faculty members

- Retrieve red stapler

- Escape by any means possible

Briefing:

Sam, your next mission is located in the lower half of Virginia. We believe the terrorists' next target may actually be an elementary school. It is a very cowardly act indeed, but it would be a devastating hit to the mindset of the American people. Intelligence has informed us that there is a small explosive hidden inside a red stapler on one of the teachers' desks. You must infiltrate the facility, extract the stapler, and escape through the ventilation shafts without anyone noticing you. It is imperative that you are unseen. If word got out about this terrorist threat panic would erupt all across the nation.

Story:

Arriving at his destination, Sam waited for the children to empty out of the school bus and then quickly unhooked himself from underneath the vehicle. The schoolyard was quiet for classes were about to start. Sam knew this particular mission seemed silly, but was of the utmost importance to the NSA. If all went well, America could sleep soundly tonight. If not…well, Sam didn't want to think about that.

Fisher hurriedly dashed across the front lawn of the elementary school and dove into the bushes underneath the front windows. He needed to get into a better hiding spot as soon as he could; the bushes were not exactly a decent size to hide a full-grown man. Making sure he remained as low to the ground as possible, Sam crawled to the corner of the building toward a rusty gutter leading to the roof. Sam grabbed hold of the gutter and it gave a slight creak. He cringed at the sound and tried his best to keep his noise level down as he scaled his way up the brick wall.

Once at the top, Fisher immediately noticed the ventilation shaft located in the center of the rooftop. He rushed over, unafraid that any type of security would be present, and crawled inside. It was a tight fit, but Sam could pull it off. He had been in much smaller conditions before.

About thirty feet down the shaft Sam removed his combat knife. He checked the schematic Intel had given to him then jammed his knife into the metal right in front of him. Cutting a hole big enough for him to fit through, Sam dropped down into the boiler room below. This needed to be a quick and decisive mission, so Sam needed to act fast. He had studied the schematics of the school all day prior to the mission until he had a good feel for the hallways. He couldn't spend much time in the open, so this had to be a mad dash to the room with the stapler.

Sam took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle, then flung the door open and bolted down the hall.

He continued until he reached a corner by a water fountain, turned and sped up again. The stapler would be placed in Room 107, directly in the center of the school. This was most likely planned to have the most casualties and damage to the school and surrounding area.

_No, I can't let that happen,_ Sam thought to himself. He pushed himself to move even faster than before. Every second he wasted thinking of the possible destruction was another second closer to that possibility actually being fulfilled.

After another three corners and a very long hallway Sam reached his destination: Room 107. Fisher grabbed the doorknob and quickly made his way inside. He was met with twenty or more sets of eyes that simply gazed back at him in bewilderment. A class was in session!

_This is not good,_ Sam thought. Sam needed to move swiftly before anyone could ask any questions. He reached past the teacher at the front of the class and grabbed the red stapler sitting on top of her desk. He then turned and bolted out of the classroom. As he ran down the hallway from which he had come, he heard the laughter of the children behind him. He allowed himself a slight smile.

With no reason to be stealthy anymore, Sam made a dash for the front door of the elementary school. He burst through the door and ran across the front lawn toward the NSA vehicle that had been hiding four blocks down the street. Three men in blast armor came running out of the back of the van carrying a large, reinforced container. They opened it and Sam placed the red stapler inside, restricting its explosive power. As Sam and the rest of the NSA team piled into the vehicle and drove off down the street, the principal of the school as well as many onlookers came running outside. They came to see what all of the commotion was about, but Sam was gone. Along with him, the danger that once threatened their lives.

Mission Accomplished


End file.
